Love You My Crow: Volume 02
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Hello Again, Here is the second, even more disturbing volume of my fanfiction series dedicated to "The Crow [1994]" starring the late, great Brandon Lee. I hope everyone enjoys this second volume and feels the fires burning within your souls! Rated M: For Even MORE Mature Content. Don't read this, if you're easily offended. Thanks!


**Love **_**U My Crow**_**…: Bookisode #02: **_**Deal with the Devil!**_

_**By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino **_

_**FOR: NON-PROFIT! **_

_**Love Me Honey… **_

**#04: **

**Deal with the Devil… : **_**Glassy Skies**_**… **

**C**ontinuing from where we left off in the first volume of "Love U My Crow"!: "So, you really are a virgin?" Eric asked, as they sat on the top of the roof of Hopeless-Case's house. "Yup… It gets so annoying, at times! People think that just because I'm a polite, seemingly innocent young woman that I'm a doormat…" Sukai griped a bit, noticing the moonlight skies steadily being covered by thunderheads… "You're no doormat…" Eric grinned, "Hell no! I'm the door, itself… I'm not afraid to slam somebody's ass, if I have to." Sukai thought aloud, safe in talking with Eric in a friendly yet flirtatious mannerism. "As it should be. I don't want you to suffer the way Shelley did." Eric spoke with a caring tone… "I'm not planning on it…" She nodded, "Well, neither was I…" He replied, somberly. "Oh? I – I'm sorry, Eric…" Sukai blushed feeling extremely guilty, immediately… "It wasn't your fault. Don't apologize. Please…" Eric brushed it off, with a sobering grin. "I – I – I'll do my best." She blushed sheepishly… "Be unapologetic." He encouraged her, lovingly. "I really do need to be more unapologetic…" Sukai agreed bluntly, as she glanced at her amethyst ring… "So, who did that ring belong to?" Eric asked curiously. "My late grandmother." She replied, a crack in her sweet voice! "Oh, oh wow…" Eric felt a bit guilty this time… "It's fine, she died peacefully…" Sukai responded, scooting closer to him. "And although I wasn't there, whenever I see a butterfly; I think she's letting me know, she's always with me when I need her…" She added, feeling Eric scooting closer to her as well… "I hope we can see butterflies, then." He interlocked their fingers and felt Sukai leaning her head on his shoulder comfortably. "Yea, maybe." Sukai rested her head onto his shoulder and he slid his knee in its leather, torn up pants and rested his foot onto the rooftop confidently… "What's your favorite type of butterfly?" He asked her, curiously. "The swallowtail butterfly, preferably in black and blue colors." She adjusted her head on his chest as they both noticed the Crow landing on his knee. "And what do moths mean to you?" Eric asked, as the Crow dropped a dying moth into his hand. "Energy vampires…" Sukai replied, as the Raven swooped past her, grabbing the white moth and swallowing it up. "The crunching noises…" Sukai was clearly aroused by the sound of the moth paying the price. As the Crow then licked the Raven's beak and the two birds began tracking their prey…

**A**ll the whilst, Hopeless-Case was driving up to his house and preparing to find Sukai, and rape her… Although he never smoked, on Devil's Night, he made an exception and smoked way too much; as well as injecting a syringe of meth into his arm, in order to make himself feel like "a real man"… "He's here…" Sukai could sense it, as the Raven flew over Hopeless-Case's car. "And he's not alone." Eric added, as they stood up on the roof. "Huh?" She gasped, for a minute… _The other woman? Wait, wait! It couldn't be… Ecchi? _She thought silently, only to feel Eric gripping her wrist as they hopped off of his roof in front of Hopeless-Case's car. "That's a big fucking bird…" Ecchi thought aloud, clearly too high to make out the fact that there were two large birds circling Case's car… "Huhh? What the crap?! What kinda fuckin' prank, is this?" Hopeless-Case demanded, as he stumbled out of his car with a gun in his hand. "Ahh!" He shrieked, squealing like a girl as the Crow swooped down, scratching his hand sharply causing him to drop his gun… "Jesus Christ! You scared the fucking shit outta me, man…" Case shouted, seeing Eric marching towards him confidently. "Jesus Christ? Jesus Christ walks into a ghetto house one night…" Eric spoke mockingly. "Alright, then you son of a bitch! You're not the one, I'm after…" Case griped, grabbing his gun and shooting at Eric's chest. "Ahh…" Eric joked, with a chuckle barely staggering as he stood back up and his chest healed immediately whilst the Crow circled around the car. "Wow, nice try!" He was not impressed by Hopeless-Case… "YOU!" Ecchi noticed Sukai walking up behind Eric; and she darted her. "You don't wanna do that…" Sukai warned her, politely. "You're the one behind Moron's death?! And you dissed the NorCal Cosplay Party!" Ecchi shouted, enraged as she pulled a knife from her intensely large bra and tried tossing it at Sukai only to watch as the Raven grabbed the knife and tossed it back into Ecchi's chest, right in between her breasts. "AAAAAAAAWWWWWWOHHHHAAA!" Ecchi shrieked, in tremendous pain. "I warned you. And your cosplay party is just that a party for people who pretend to be cosplayers…" Sukai smirked, pulling her mask down; so Ecchi aka Alexandria or Lexi, as she was known could see the devilish grin on her beauty-marked face… "You're just as much of pretender as your gay boyfriend…" She grinned, stabbing the knife further down into Ecchi's flesh… "He's my… Fiancé! And he isn't gay!" Ecchi sobbed, feeling her blood loss getting harsher. "Tell that to his ex-boyfriend who runs the California Cosplay Dance…" Sukai smirked, coldly torturing Ecchi a bit more! "AAAAHHWWWWOOWW!" Ecchi was sobbing, in the horrendous pain. "That's what happens when you don't get the right amount of latex in those implants…" She giggled, gleefully… "Now, what were you saying, Eric?" Sukai turned to Eric, as she continued penning Ecchi to the top of the car and stabbing her with the knife deeper into her flesh, now reaching the beginnings of her ribs! "Apparently, this guy is your ex!" Eric chuckled, pulling Hopeless-Case up off of the ground and revealing all the syringes he had stabbed into his sweaty, gross, unshaven chest… "Yea, but he's more like a Y…" Sukai giggled, "Explain, Skye." Eric was turned on by Sukai's bold insults. "It's something like, I don't have a exes. I have Y's, as in why the hell did I ever date him?" She responded, watching as Eric then took Hopeless-Case's gun and shot him in the crotch… "I – I – I'm sorry, Sukai…" Case pleaded, dying from the overdose of meth in his system. "Too little, too late!" She nodded, feeling Eric handing her the gun. "Now, you, Ecchi…" Sukai smirked, aiming the gun at Ecchi's head… "Don't kill me, don't kill me! Plea – plea – please! I – I – I'm sorry Dan rejected your music! I – I – I'm sorry, we hurt you! I – I – I'm sorry…" Ecchi pleaded, sobbing. "You're sorry? Oh?! So, sorry makes up for all the shit you put me through? Just by saying sorry to me, you think it's all gonna be okay, right?" Sukai snapped to her, icily. "Huhh, huhh… Please!" Ecchi sobbed harder, only to feel Sukai pull the knife out of the middle of her large breasts… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ecchi screamed, in the pain. "I'm not gonna kill you. This is your last chance, to live…" Sukai smirked watching Ecchi fall onto the ground in the agonizing pain… "Tell Tranreck and his whole jolly-gang, that death is coming for them! Tonight…" She snapped. "Run, don't walk…" She commanded, aiming the gun at the now racing Ecchi who was rushing to the Rose's Thorn Ballroom over twenty miles away! "That was impressive…" Eric thought aloud, amazed by Sukai's vicious attitude. _She's so fucking hot! And adorable, at the same time… _Eric thought gazing at her, yearningly. "Thanks, Eric." She blushed lightly, in a lighthearted fashion… "Well let's get out of here…" Eric took her hand and their birds followed them as the symbol of the Crow bleed out of Hopeless-Case's chest and the symbol of the Raven was burning in small flames on the rooftop of Case's house… _Would Shelley want me to be happy with this little girl? I mean, she's so innocent… She's still a virgin… Although she knows to hunt and kill! And she's fearless in punishing her enemies… Which is extremely impressive! She definitely doesn't feel any guilt, when she's punishing them… She believes in justice! _Eric knew this Sailor Moon-girl was something different…

**#05: **

**Promise Code! **

**M**eanwhile at the Stockton Police Department, Officer James Titus was reviewing the latest case involving a string of killings happening in Northern California on an unusually stormy California night, the night before Halloween! "Every one of them had the symbol of a crow and a raven on them! You mean to tell me, that this is just coincidence?" The lead investigator Louis Yagami demanded, angrily at Officer Titus… "Yea, but I didn't want to interrupt you. Good speech though, it sounds like you're right on target…" Titus nodded, confidently. "Is that a fact? Well, say hello, to your first day of suspension!" Louis snapped, sitting down in his desk. "For what?" Titus demanded, confounded. "Misconduct…" Louis growled, as Titus left while slaying stealing a photo of the two culprits one of them a cosplayer wearing a Sailor Ghoul [Sukai: Tokyo Ghoul x Sailor Moon crossover cosplay!] and the other having an intensely striking resemblance to Brandon Lee's iconic character Eric Draven aka The Crow! "Huhh…" Louis wondered aloud, as he headed back to his apartment in Stockton aka the Pavilions Luxury Estates…

"**S**o, Eric…" Sukai began as they walked up the stairs to Eric's current apartment on the opposite side of her apartment building in the Pavilions Luxury Estates… "Yea, Skye?" He asked, holding the door open for her. "Thanks. But do you mind telling me exactly why we're going to your apartment?" She asked curiously, as she walked into the room and gasped at the broken circular window in the middle of the apartment's living room! "Huaahhh!?" Sukai gasped, seeing the tattered, dilapidated room with an electric guitar leaning against the wall next to the mirror and dressing table. "You asked me about resurrection, right?" He asked, with an intent gaze as the Crow dropped the disc into her hand… "I did, but only in my mind…" She nodded, thinking aloud. "Well, I only reincarnate from the grave when I know I'm needed. It's not always a choice of my own spirit's freewill…" Eric explained, tossing his jacket onto the ground and pulling a chair near her as he sat down in it. "This guitar… Is it, is it – "The same one, yea… Look at the amp." Eric cut her off, as she glanced at the amp with large smashes in it and the guitar itself, having been beaten up at its bottom edges; parts of it were hanging by the strings. It had clearly been smashed, at one point or another… "Why don't you play something for me?" He asked, picking up on the fact that Sukai felt drawn to the smashed guitar automatically. "Well, I would but I can't really play guitar very well… Plus, it's raining a lot, right now." She replied shyly… "It can't rain all the time…" Eric spoke sweetly to her, as he watched her from his chair intently and she carefully grabbed the guitar from against the wall and started tuning it carefully. "Now, play!" He commanded her, to play as she began plucking and strumming; to her own amazement her playing was spectacular! It was on another level… _I've always wanted to do this! _She thought becoming one with the guitar, as though it was part of her body and soul, all along! She began epically playing the guitar and the music blared all throughout the apartments as the thunderstorms continued pouring from the moonlit skies above! "Wow…" She panted, moaning a bit as she continued powerfully playing the guitar with ease, arousal and empowerment feeling Eric's gaze on her growing more intent…

"**O**w!" Sukai scatted cheerfully, hearing the thunder growling around her… "That's it, keep playing… Just play with your soul!" Eric felt the liberation of seeing his music being passed on to a brand-new generation and how epic, this seemingly innocent little girl was in playing his Inferno! "Huhh, huhh, huhh! Yes!" She squealed, her cheeks warming into rosy, brick-ovens… "Louder!" He commanded feeling his own arousal beginning to take a grip of him, especially with the throbbing within his crotch… "Kyaaaaaaahhh!" She suddenly squealed, in pain feeling one of the strings cutting her index fingers loudly as she finished playing the Inferno! "Sukai!" Eric raced to her, as she fell to her knees feeling the pain of being cut by the guitar's strings and she carefully allowed the guitar to land in her lap… "My hands…" She felt tears filling her eyes, from the pain as Eric sat down on his knees in front of her. "I – I – I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Eric…" Sukai bowed her head, to try and hide her tears… "Skye…" He took her hands in his, seeing how bloody they were. "Don't apologize." He whispered, as he took the guitar out of her lap and tossed it onto the floor. The slamming sounds were almost as loud, as the thunder itself! "I'm sorry, Skye…" Eric steadily pulled her into his arms, as she felt her aching, throbbing hands trembling whilst touching the top of his well-built back in its all of leather, rain-drenched glory… "Eric…" She felt the tears streaking down her cheeks, a bit as he undid her odango and pigtails causing her long, platinum blonde hair to fall almost to the small of her back. "I like your hair down…" He confessed, kissing her ear passionately… "You gave me, my disc back. Is this the end?" She asked, not yet ready nor willing to leave his warm embrace! "The end?" Eric gazed at her, as they sat face-to-face with each-other and she found her disc on the floor near the guitar only to watch as the Raven snatched it up in its mouth… "Not yet, I'm afraid…" He smirked, "And don't let your bird ruin the disc of my iconic classic!" Eric teased her sweetly. "Promise me, these memories won't fade…" Sukai nodded, placing her pinky-finger out… "I promise…" He suddenly passionately French-kissed her, causing her eyes to widen for a millisecond! "Take that as our promise code." Eric grunted, still kissing her hard as he pinky-swore with her. "Yea – yea – yes…" She blushed, moaning a little bit in her higher-pitched, Lolita voice. "It's our promise code, from now on…" Sukai agreed, as Eric softly broke their passionate, mini-make-out session…

**#06: **

**Promise Code! : **_**Rebirth**_**… **

"**T**ell me again, what she said?" Top Dollar asked Ecchi who still wrapping bandages around her bra tightly, with Tranreck's help… "She said – she said death is coming for us, tonight… Whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean! Her new man turned Hopeless-Case into a fucking voodoo doll!" Ecchi was still shaken up from her encounter with the Raven (aka Sukai) and the Crow (aka Eric)! "And did you recognize who her new man was?" Top Dollar asked, snappily. "Hell na! How the fuck could I? I only saw his face once… He was wearing some bad Joker-type make-up and had on a ton of cheap-ass leather!" Ecchi exclaimed. "Anyway, Case's house got blown up and since I was on the scene, the police are sniffing us out, already…" She griped, shaking in turmoil… "I see and you still don't know this girl's name?" Myca asked sternly. "I know who she is, but knowing her she'd kill my ass, if I used her real name here…" Ecchi explained, shivering in her angst… "Oh? Well then… Craig! Get your ass in here!" Top Dollar commanded, Craig Hayato Yamagutchi aka Cranker-Creep into the meeting room. "What's her name, Craig? You FaceTimed this bitch, at some point, right?" He asked, watching Ecchi hop up off of the table ready to kill Cranker. "Sukai…" Cranker was also smart enough to not use Sukai's real name, to save his own ass… "Cranker… Can you handle her, for me?" Tranreck revealed Ecchi's worst fears, were true! _Skye was RIGHT!? _Ecchi thought this line, a moment too late! "Dan? How – how could you?" Lexi growled, tears overflowing down her cheeks as Top Dollar tossed a long sword over Cranker-Creep's head and it stabbed Ecchi in the heart, causing her to gag and vomit blood violently… "For fuck's sake, die already…" Top Dollar rolled his eyes whilst grabbing his new assistant [Sukai: Aka Money-Marty]'s weapon and shooting her in the head, killing her. "Yea, so… Her name is Sukai, right?" He asked, as Cranker kissed Tranreck on the lips… "Sukai Todd. As for the other freak, I've never heard of em'…" Cranker explained, massaging Tranreck's shoulders. "I think I have… Anyway, Cranker. I'm countin' on you, kill the Crow but bring the girl to me…" Top Dollar gave Cranker his new orders, watching as he kissed Tranreck one last time… "You got it, boss." Cranker nodded, blushing and grabbing his car-keys as Tranreck followed him. "I want the girl _**alive**_." Top Dollar warned the couple, starkly… "As you wish, boss." Tranreck smirked cockily, confident that they could pull it off! Once they were out of earshot, Myca finally asked her older brother… "Why do you want this girl alive?" Myca asked him, curiously. "She's a virgin, she's not gonna die that way. Nope, not on my watch…" Top Dollar's upfront reasoning, rubbed Myca the wrong way slightly. "Very well. But I want her eyes…" She snapped, icily… "You always get the eyes, baby." Top Dollar reassured her in an overconfident tone.

**A**nyhow outside of the San Jose Convention Center, Cranker and Tranreck were inside a 7/11 shop trying to commit a would-be stick-up robbery… "Gimme all the money in your counters!" Cranker ordered holding a dummy-gun, that didn't have any bullets in it; all the whilst Tranreck sat in the car eating a bag of Taki's spicy chips only to notice a Raven squawking and circling over his car. "Hmm?" Tranreck wondered, leaned forward noticing another large bird, the Crow landing on the Crow-symbol of his 1992 BMW. "What the hell?" He asked, still eating his chips and watching as the two birds began kissing each-other and sniffing each-other's feathers… "What the fuck?" Tranreck was clearly turned off, at the sight of the Ornithologic Porn… "Huhh?!" He gasped, suddenly feeling a gun aimed at his head. "Who are you?" Tranreck demanded, "We're your passengers, drive." Sukai growled, her mask covering her face and distorting her voice just enough… "Wha – wha – wha?" Tranreck gasped, realizing he knew that voice from somewhere! "She said, drive…" Eric commanded in an ominous tone, noticing how fine Sukai's backside looked in her black bike-shorts under her leather mini-skirt… "Oh – oh – okay! Where to?" Tranreck asked as Sukai grabbed his gun and tossed it Eric, for backup… "Faster!" Sukai commanded, as Tranreck began zooming across the roads. "Ahh shit! What the fuck?" Cranker gasped, watching as his ride zoomed off and he hopped through the open door, leaving the store-owner to call the police… "Huhh?! Aaahhh!" Cranker hollered as the Crow circled over him; and caused a 1994 low-rider to slam into him. "You ran into my car!? You stupid-ass head?!" The driver got out, after seeing his crashed window and tried beating up Cranker… "Ahh!" The driver groaned, being knocked out by Cranker who stole his car and began following after Tranreck's vehicle…

**A**nd, as the car-chase began, the two lazy-ass white cops chit-chatting about their coffee when they noticed the car-chase happening… "It's a shame, they don't even call em' creamers, anymore!" The cop who was still buckling his seatbelt griped, "What the crap!?" The driving-cop demanded as he put the pedal-to-the-metal and began zooming into the car-chase! "OW, OW, OWWW!" The other cop shrieked, feeling the hot coffee slapping and spilling all over his uniform; and onto the crotch of his pants… "Ya' know, when they're flashing us, that makes us more popular…" Tranreck explained anxiously to Sukai, "Faster…" She hissed, aiming the gun closer to the top of his head. "What's the problem? What do I owe ya? Money? A dance lesson? Drugs? Is this personal? C'mon, we can work it out, right, lady?" Tranreck asked, insulting Sukai slightly causing Eric to open a large roll of silver duct-tape… "Huhh?!" Tranreck gulped, swallowing his fears at the sound of Eric pulling the duct-tape out. "Faster!" Sukai growled icily, as the police tried catching the car. "Okay…" He nodded, as the Raven circled Cranker's stolen car and it almost crashed into the police car chasing Tranreck's car! "AAAHHH SHIIIITTT!" Cranker cried as the cars clashed and after nearly colliding the police car stopped the red low-rider… "Huhh, huhh, huhh! Dan, Dan, Dan! Tranreck…" Cranker gasped, forcing himself out of the car as the Raven flew over him and the car slammed into a building catching itself on fire. "Ahh man…" Cranker shivered, following Tranreck's car although the dirty lines of the road only to realize that Tran's car was now at the corner of the Golden Gate Bridge. "Dan! My love, my first love! Tranreck…" Cranker shivered in fear, seeing the car's wheels sparking up…

_**To Be Continued Again, Foolish Mortals… **_


End file.
